


Fears That Stay

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Harry and Draco need to talk, Hurt and comfort, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, assumed suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Harry comes home to find a copy of an article from the Daily Prophet on the kitchen counter.The last time he was confronted with such filth was before he and Draco left London to start a new life in Seattle.Knowing what this kind of public response did to Draco back then, Harry assumes the worst.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fears That Stay

**Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge February 2021**

**prompt: "bubbles"**

**words: 283**

**trigger warnings: implied (past )/ assumed suicide attempt (happy ending)**

Fears That Stay

“I am back!” BANG! The door is shut. “Sorry, I’m late. I got pizza!” You slip off your shoes and walk into the kitchen. A bottle of wine sits on the counter, half-empty.

Your eyes fall onto an open envelope and a short message in Hermione’s handwriting. There’s a newspaper article too. Some of the lines are smudged.

“POTTER’S SECRET LOVE NEST UNCOVERED - SAVIOUR STILL INVOLVED WITH DEATH EATER SCUM.”

Dread crawls down your spine and claws at your heart.

“Draco?”

**_I’ve been working hard to change, but they’ll never acknowledge any of it._ **

Apprehension pulls you into the living-room, into the office. No Draco.

**_I can’t breathe in London. The way they look at me, the hidden insults, those articles._ **

“Draco?”

You hurry upstairs. The bedroom is empty.

More of Draco’s words flood your mind. They've been buried inside of you for three years.

**_This is no life. If I stay…_ **

You burst into the bathroom. Draco is in the tub, eyes closed, face pale. The foam gleams red.

Your cry vibrates between the tiled walls. You stumble forward, hands and eyes searching for cuts.

Draco stirs. He opens his eyes. His gaze focuses on your face. Surprise answers your panic.

You notice a wine glass in the water.

“Oh god, for a moment I thought…” Your voice breaks.

“What?” He seems confused, then gasps. “No, Harry. Never. I was sleeping.”

“But in London…”

“That’s…in the past.” He holds you close.

Later he says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t make sure you know. Life here hasn’t been a bubble waiting to burst. I’ve changed. I’m happy. No filthy article can change that. Do you believe me?”

You smile. One day you will.

Draco taking a bath to calm down after he read that dirty article. He's angry, but still to tired to stay awake after a long day and half a bottle of the red wine Harry and he brought from California.

_(Photshopped picture. Reference photo:<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4e/9f/5e/4e9f5e2b7a49964dfb31c302b95ef1b2.jpg>)_


End file.
